


Ship Name

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: 782nd Flower Legion [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 782nd Flower Legion, Alpine Rose Squad, Black Dahlia Squad, M/M, SHIP NAMES, Ship Name Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: The 782nd legion is a clone squad stationed on Vegma Seventeen under the command of Jedi Knight Nona Reays. All OCs belong to me, but Star Wars: the Clone Wars sadly belongs to Disney.***Ship Name Meme





	Ship Name

Jake sat down beside Willow, linking his hands around his boyfriend’s waist, smirking. Willow looked at him, almost as if he was annoyed. 

“Okay,” Jake took his hand away. 

“You’re getting really touchy feely lately. Is everything okay?” Willow asked, looking at his partner with gentle eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” the tired transfer yawned, “just worrying about you mostly. I know you’ve been having some issues with your squad.”

“Eh, just Kodak being a weirdo,” the purple haired trooper laughed. 

“Hey, I was wondering,” Jake stretched, “what’s our ship name?” 

“Um, I like ‘Black Rose’. ‘Alpine Rose’ sounds dumb,” Willow giggled, “or we could be ‘Jallow’.”

“Ew, ‘Jallow’ sounds like an STD,” the brunette laughed.

“Then it’s settled,” Willow grinned, “BLACK ROSE IT IS!!!”


End file.
